


A young night

by Srash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Double Dick, Face-Sitting, M/M, Rimming, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 12:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srash/pseuds/Srash
Summary: Blaytz knows how to make Direk enjoy the night.





	A young night

From behind did Direk hear the tender sounds of the Nalquod, Blaytz’s moans and praises while the Olkari laid on top of him facing his two impressive cocks.

One of them filled Direk’s mouth, carefully did he move down on it testing his limits before he went back up to the tip suckling on it with his tongue glazing it with saliva. The other penis was cared by his hand, gentle strokes in rhythm to his sucking.

Whenever the Olkari got down on Blaytz with his mouth, his hand mirrored my motion just as he went back up.

“Having fun down there hun?” Blaytz asked amused with legs spread and knees up while he had Direk’s ass right in front of his face. His pale grey skin was nicely smooth and warm under the Nalquod’s fingers roaming over his cheeks, tailbone and as far as they could reach up on Direk’s back just before they went to the space between their naked bodies, blue fingers reaching for nipples pinching them before moving down over a soft and tensing stomach.

Blaytz felt how the cock of Direk rubbed over his chest, hard and hot with some precum smeared onto his skin. It was almost as if he was fucking him there.

Direk made a smile whilst having a penis in his mouth, having it pulsating against his tongue until it was freed with a wet sound. He saw it twitching in anticipation, glistening from his saliva and a vein he traced along with a finger.

“I have, my lord.” Direk said paying attention to the other of Blaytz’s cocks, teasing it with short licks while the other was left untouched. From the corner of his eye he saw it throbbing, less than a few millimeters away from his face.

 

Blaytz hummed as he began to squeeze Direk’s ass cheeks. So soft and pretty, Blaytz adored them a lot as he pulled them apart to see his lover’s hole. It looked inviting and eager to be pleased, and since Direk was so good at sucking him, the Nalquod felt this need to reward the Olkari for a job well doing.

Suddenly Direk’s eyes went wide open, muscles tensed at the sudden feeling of something warm and went prodding his hole, making him gasp: “Aaah!”

He’d felt Blaytz’s hands on his ass pulling his cheeks apart to give the other easy access to Direk who laid there curling toes and rubbing his cock over Blaytz’s chest. _Stars this felt so good_.

For seconds, or even a minute or two did the Olkari nothing else than lying there in bliss as his hole was teased and invaded by Blaytz’s tongue. So wonderful it felt and Direk began to mewl, moan and closed his eyes to let the sensation wash over him.

In this moment Direk just held the Nalquod’s cocks by their base massaging them as he opened his mouth exhaling pleasure and passion.

 

Direk pressed his ass against Blaytz, urging that hot tongue to go deeper with the Olkari putting both hands on the bed arching his back and himself looking up to the ceiling of the room moaning.  

“Blaytz please….keep going……”

He felt Blaytz using his hands to hold him firm in place, continued to fuck him with his tongue as the Nalquod then pulled him fully onto his face; given Direk being a featherweight, Blaytz did not seem to bother having him sitting on his face, in fact, he was enjoying himself even more now as he heard how loud the Olkari moaned his name, begs and please to not stop.

Direk went with his hand down to his cock starting to pleasure himself carefully. He was so close to finish, so close to come onto the Nalquod’s chest that he tried his best to focus onto something else.

Work, that new device he was working on these days, a cold shower when Direk wasn’t coming forward with it, blue hands on his shoulder, massaging his neck, a gentle voice whispering praises into his ear, a hot frame behind him in the shower, hands between his legs, jerking him off as he was filled with one of the Nalquod’s famous twin blades.

“I’m coming! Blaytz, I’m coming!” Direk bucked into his hand, eyes clenched shut and every fiber of his being on fire as he came.

Cum spilling from his cock onto Blaytz’s chest, covering his pecs and abs, some even hitting his two, still hard cocks throbbing and thrusted up reflex to the Olkari spasming above. Direk panted, spoke Blaytz’s name over and over almost like a mantra until his climax was over.

During this, Blaytz had problems to hold Direk in place before he carefully pushed him from his face and pulled his tongue out. The Nalquod licked his lips humming in view of the beautiful, slightly in sweat covered Olkari gasping deeply.

Blaytz himself loved this sensation of Direk’s cum running down his chest, how warm every drop on his heated skin felt and how hard it made his cocks.

 

Carefully did Blaytz sit up on the bed, Direk kneeling on the mattress when Blaytz sat behind him back against the headboard and his hands massaging Direk’s thighs.

“That…was beautiful….” Blaytz murmured into Direk’s ear, kissing his skin and pressed their bodies together.

Direk had no reason to object, yet: “Indeed it was…but….” and laid hands on both of Blaytz’s still hard dicks.

He heard the Nalquod hiss and breath against his shoulder onto which Blaytz laid his head looking at him with these flawless blue eyes into which Direk glanced.

“Well….” Blaytz whispered and felt up on Direk’s body, holding his chest and closing the distance between their lips. “The night is still young, isn’t it?”

 

Direk gave no verbal answer rather than letting a kiss being the answer.

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest I wanted this to be a bit of a nasty 69ing session with Blaytz bust a nut with both his dicks and having Direk to swallow all he could manage before cleaning up the mess. But then it somehow turned into a face-sitting scene which I wrote now for the first time~ 
> 
> Also to be mentioned is that I had several ideas for this oneshot which are: 
> 
> \- Blaytz flirting with Direk during a party, then taking him to his room for a "VIP party"   
> \- Direk visiting a strip club and seeing Blaytz as a dancer there   
> \- Blaytz and Direk together with others during a let's call it "business meeting" where Blaytz get bored, sees Direk and gives him a little footsie


End file.
